


Unrealistic Dreams and Ideas of Love

by Miss_Yoonji



Series: A Tale As Old As Time [2]
Category: BLACKPINK (Band), EXO (Band), GOT7, SHINee, TWICE (Band), f(x), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS, 소녀시대 | Girls' Generation | SNSD
Genre: 2NE1 Ensemble as background characters - Freeform, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Attention Deficit Hyperactivity Disorder, Bipolar Disorder, Bisexual Female Character, Bisexual Male Character, Developing Relationship, Eating Disorders, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Freeform, Gay Male Character, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Insomnia, Lesbian Character, M/M, Min Yoongi | Suga Is Bad at Feelings, Min Yoongi | Suga Is Whipped, Miss A Ensemble as background characters - Freeform, Obsessive-Compulsive Disorder, Original Character-centric, Panic Attacks, Past Child Abuse, Past Relationship(s), Possessive Min Yoongi | Suga, References to Depression, Secret Relationship, Slow Burn, Social Anxiety, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 14:07:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14113998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Yoonji/pseuds/Miss_Yoonji
Summary: Jung Songji has never really fit in. She was too white for her mother’s family with her white hair and her silver eyes. She was too Asian for her father’s family with her cat eyes and “yellow” skin. But she was the perfect blend of her parents, she could speak French and Korean perfectly and she could write in both languages just as well. Even though she didn’t look anything like her parents, her mother had black hair with brown eyes and her father had blonde hair with blue eyes. She had white hair and silver eyes because her body didn’t produce enough keratin otherwise she’d have blonde hair and brown eyes. She just didn’t fit.





	1. A Story of Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! This is my first fanfic so please be gentle! I'll try to update as often as possible but I'm currently in college so all my attention goes to my homework during the weekdays.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 1 is the prologue and more of a flashback sequence.

AUGUST 31, 2012

Songji

All my life I was never good enough. Always too much or too little. Too loud or too quiet. Too nice or too mean. Too Russian or too Korean. Too normal or too strange. I was never good enough to please my grandmother no matter how hard I tried. My silver eyes were offsetting and my white hair was strange. And it never fit with my cat shaped eyes or my “Asian” pale skin according to my grandmother of course. I never fit in one world because I belonged to both. My name is Jung Songji and this my story.

In order to know my story my family has to be introduced properly. Sixty-four years ago, my grandmother Martha Petrov was born. She was a traditional woman, she was old fashioned and that shaped her beliefs. She was born in Russia; her father was an oil tycoon and one of the seven richest men in Russia. When she turned eighteen her father married her off to a man she’d never met who was ten years her senior. She and her husband moved to America a week after they got married. They knew nothing of their new home but still began their lives.

Martha got her college degree in business and her husband became a bored certified doctor. Martha’s father-in-law owned a medical supply company so he allowed Martha to start her own branch of his company in America. These professions led the Petrov family to immense wealth. And when they were blessed with a son they were overjoyed, they named him Thomas. Martha was thirty when her husband died leaving her a single mother to a ten-year-old and the sole owner of not only the company but also of her husband’s hospital. She made it work, she raised her son, her company, and her hospital with practiced ease. And when her son came of age he took over the hospital and he’d inherit the company upon Martha’s passing. So imagine Martha’s anger when things didn’t turn out according to her exact plans.

Seventeen years ago, Thomas threw off Martha’s plan. Thomas traveled to South Korea on a business trip. There he met the love of his life, Jung Hyejin. Even though he was married they continued their relationship because his marriage had been a business arrangement not one of love. They spent six wonderful mouths together falling further and further in love. When his trip was over he promised he’d return as soon as his divorce was finalized. So, he went back to America and asked his mother, Martha Petrov, to allow him to leave the arranged marriage. She relented seeing as the Petrov family had gotten what they needed from the marriage.

A month into the divorce process Hyejin calls Thomas and tells him she’s pregnant. He excitedly flies her to America and he makes the mistake of telling his mother. Martha quickly calls off the divorce and threatens the young couple with the death of their unborn child if Hyejin does not return to South Korea. When Thomas asked his mother why she told him that I’d never accept a bastard child as my heir and that if Thomas now wants a divorce he’ll have to produce a legitimate heir.

So, for the sake of their child Hyejin traveled back to Korea with a heavy heart and the promise of minimal contact, yearly updates. Hyejin returned to her mother, Mikyung, dreams of true love dashed. She lived in Daegu quietly never doing more the necessary but caring for her unborn daughter just the same and when I was born I was told that my mother cried because she saw my father in my face. She begged her mother to take care of me because there was no way she could raise a child who looked like her lost love. So, her mother agreed to raise me and let her daughter go, free of responsibilities and she got remarried when I was five. They would visit me every year on my birthday but never stayed for long and I understood.

I lived with my halmeoni happily. I hung out with my cousins in Dwangju Hoseok and Dawon almost every weekend. I had three very good friends in Daegu. But most of all my jobumo loved me and treated me as if I was their daughter. My three friends were Min Yoonji, Min Yoongi, and Kim Taehyung. The Min twins were my neighbors so we grew up together and did everything together. Yoonji was loud, funny, so kind and warm. Yoongi was quiet, sarcastic, cold at first and very caring. When I got to second grade (the twins were in fourth grade) I met Taehyung. I bonded easily with Tae because we were both outcasts. I was weird cause I had white hair with silver eyes. I had that combination because my body refused to produce enough keratin, even though my mother has black hair with brown eyes and my father had blonde hair with blue eyes. Taehyung was a weird little kid because he dreamed of the stars, spoke loudly, said whatever he thought and he was smart without trying. Because of this he was picked on often. I tried to protect him the best I could but it was hard considering I was tiny and also weird.

One day during recess for all grades I was trying and failing to protect Tae. Yoongi saw this and immediately stepped in. He protected us and for then on the bullies left us alone because we had a cool older friend. Tae easily blended with the group and the Min twins both quickly fell for him, Yoonji especially. After that Tae never left our side and the four of us were happy together. The older we got the closer I got to Yoongi and the closer Yoonji got to Tae. Yoongi and I would spend our days practicing the piano together or playing basketball with the other two. I was better at the piano, he was better at basketball. We would spend our nights listening to our favorite musicians or talking about our dreams. He got me to listen to rap and I got him to listen to classical. He dreamed of being a rapper or a producer. I dreamed of being a pianist or a ballerina. We loved each other way before we even knew what love was, they were feelings we saw mimicked in Yoonji and Tae

But my world was turned upside down the day I turned ten. The day I turned ten Martha wanted me back. Thomas had died in a car accident without his wife, Candace, having an heir. This left me as the only heir and Martha needed an heir for her company. It was the same year that I learned my mother was pregnant because Martha threatened the life of my mother, her baby and everyone I loved, if I didn’t come to America with her. With no other option I said goodbye to my life that I loved and went to America . In America I strove to become the best for Martha, I became top of my class, the best at everything I did, mastered six more languages, volunteered all the time, worked a part time job at my father’s hospital and still managed to get four years of college credits. I never got in trouble, never did anything that I wasn’t supposed.

I was the perfect granddaughter and heir. But it was never enough. Martha always found something wrong with what I did, straight that A’s could have been straighter, more languages could be learned, more volunteer hours even though she hated that I liked to spend my time volunteering, part-time could have been full-time, and never enough college classes. She hated me for something that wasn’t my fault and punished me every day for it. I also had a stepmother who blamed me for everything, her husband’s death, her lack of a child, her inability to be loved by her dead husband, and her lack of an inheritance because my father left all his money to my mother knowing that Martha would take me in as an heir if he died.

I lived with the constant abuse because I knew that my loved one would be safe if I stuck it out. And I did for eight long years. But when it was time for college I knew what I had to do. So, I begged my grandmother to let my go to the University Of South Korea, Seoul to get my doctorate in medicine. When she asked why Seoul and not Daegu I said it was because that’s where my cousin went to school because that was the truth. I didn’t tell her that Yoonji also went there because she didn’t need to know that. She agreed and even told me that I could minor in anything I wanted. I allowed my eight years of school, even agreed to pay for it as long as I returned after my eighth year and as long I followed through on Martha's conditions to the trust. What Martha wants is simple, she wants me to be a doctor and to marry someone worthy. Martha told me that she’d even allow me to marry a Korean if I wanted just as long as I married someone with a prominent name and high status in society. I agreed because all I wanted was my eight years of freedom. When I got back to Korea I visited my halmeoni but since I was only a day early I only stayed with her for a day. But when the day ended it was time to return to the real world.


	2. Return to Roots

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 has five days in it.  
> SEPTEMBER 01, 2012 (Complete)  
> SEPTEMBER 02, 2012  
> SEPTEMBER 03, 2012  
> SEPTEMBER 04, 2012  
> SEPTEMBER 05, 2012

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *For The OC and Yoonji  
> I imagine that Songji looks like Bae Suzy. Also for Yoonji since I kind of want to make Yoonji her own person and not just Yoongi with a wig, I have her played by Lee Chaerin (aka CL from 2NE1) because she looks similar enough to Yoongi that its passable.

**SEPTEMBER 01, 2012**

I enter the small café and look around for the familiar face of my best friend, Min Yoonji. I take a few minutes to admire my best friend of fifteen years since a lot change while I was in Russia. Yoonji is shorter than me, she’s skinny but curvy at the same time, with a button nose and small thin lips. She has black cat shaped eyes and long black hair with dark blue bangs. When Yoonji finally spots me, we squeal and run to each other, not caring that we get weird looks from the other patrons. After the five-minute hug we thankfully sit down. I could feel the other patrons looking at me, probably wondering if I was an idol because my hair and eyes made me look foreign but the shape of my eyes, my nose, my lips and my skin made me look Korean. They probably assumed my hair was dyed and I had contacts on. But I didn’t care I don’t need the approval of strangers anymore.

“Have you ordered?” I asked as I took of my jacket. Yoonji shakes her head.

“Nope I was waiting for you.” She answered. I chuckled fondly and the waitress comes over. I order a green tea while Yoonji orders an Americano and a chocolate pastry. I smile fondly at the familiarity of her order even though it’s been eight years. But it’s because she shares the order with her brother.

“So how are you unnie?” I asked remembering my Korean manners that Martha tried her hardest to kill.

“I’m good!” she said happily as we settle into our seats. “Life is good, I’ve been offered an internship for after graduation so that’s exciting.”

“With who?”

“Bae Doona-nim!” she says excitedly.

“Ah that’s exciting! She’s an amazing photographer.” I say smiling thanks at the waitress as she sets down our orders. I quickly wrap my cold hands around the mug and Yoonji starts picking at her chocolate pastry with as if she was mauling a stake.

“Yeah, she really is.” She says dreamily because she’s always wanted to be a photographer ever since we were little. “But what about you? I mean you’ve been gone eight years and your dialect is still perfect. I always hated that about you, perfect dialect no matter what. I was always jealous of you in school because of that.” she teases.

“Yah!” I pout and we share a laugh. “But no, I’m starting classes on the third—”

“You’re starting late you mean.” Yoonji cuts in.

“Unnie!” I whine with a frown “It’s not my fault. Martha wouldn’t allow me to join any earlier even though I told her the spring is when people in Korea normally start school. She thought I was trying to trick her.” I say sipping my tea.

“Bitch.”

“Yeah.” I say with a laugh.

“Wait why do you call your halmeoni Martha?”

“I doesn’t like it when I call my grandmother.”

“That’s weird.”

“Martha is a weird lady. But you should know this from my letters.”

“Yeah well I thought you were exaggerating and I still only half believe you.”

“Wait till you meet her on skype.” I say.

“Do I have to?”

“Yes, she wants to know everyone I interact with.”

“So, when are you going to introduce her to Yoongi?”

“Never.”

“Why not?”

“Because I love him still.”

“That doesn’t make any sense.” she says going cross-eyed from confusion. She sips her Americano and finishes her chocolate pastry.

“Martha was very specific about my terms of coming here. I have eight years of freedom, even though it takes six years to get a degree in medicine but I’m not about to correct her. When I finish I have to marry someone she chose, become CEO of Petrov Incorporated, chief of surgery at Silverview Hospital and head of their bored. I take over my father’s life completely. But if Martha knows that I’m love with someone I will use him against me and make sure I never see him again. So that’s why for as long as I’m home I’ll avoid him completely. I’m just happy he’s in Gwangju.” I finished with a sad smile. I looked at Yoonji and the older female looked nervous. “What happened unnie?”

“He’s in Seoul.”

“What? Since when?”

“Since last semester.”

“Why?” I asked incredulously before finishing my tea as a way to drown the nerves, it was habit I picked up from living with Martha. Yoonji shrugs.

“I have no idea. He just showed up at my place last semester saying he was my new roommate because he was now going to USKS. When I asked him why he just said it was something he had to do.” Yoonji finishes with an apologetic smile. I sigh heavily.

“Okay. It’s okay I’ll just have to work harder to keep him safe. I mean I’m in the dance program for the first four years because I finished my premed undergrad thanks to all the college classes Martha made me take. So, it shouldn’t be that hard to avoid him. But please promise me you won’t tell him unnie. Please.” I beg. Yoonji sighs.

“Okay unnie promises she won’t tell her brother that the love of his life has returned to Korea.” She says overdramatically. I narrow my eyes slightly but avoids it.

“Okay thank you unnie. Now do you want to meet my roommate with me before we meet Tae and Hobi for dinner? Martha had someone move me in like two weeks ago after I finished registration so I haven’t met my yet.”

“Yes please.” Yoonji says with a big smile as we finish their drinks and clean up their table. Together Yoonji and I walk outside. The café wasn’t far from the campus so it was a short walk to the dorms. We quickly walk inside the building since the wind is bone chilling and thankfully we make it to the dorm room just as quick. I get the door open and I’m disappointed by two things. My roommate is nowhere to be found and my side of the room is boring as hell. My side of the room had no decorations and plain white sheets just like my room back in Russia. My roommate’s side is beautiful. Her bed is raised up, she has light blue sheets, a white soft blanket draped on the edge, small white furry decoration pillows, a tiny grey stuffed hippo, white plastic storage bins under the bed, her wall has to strings of polaroid pictures on it with a framed G-Dragon poster next to it, a star light in the corner and a cork bored on the other side of the picture string. Her desk was under the cork bored and at the foot of her bed. There was a small pile of textbooks, a laptop, a small lamp, and a cup of pens on the desk. She also had the school given dresser against the window like mine, they rested in between the two beds. There was also a small closet on the non-bedside of the desk and it had a matching one on the other side of the room for me to use. I looked in my closest and dresser all my clothes that I packed were in there neatly put away.

“What the heck! Who decorated your side of the room?”

“Martha.”

“Does Martha hate you?”

“Yes.” I answer because in all honesty it’s the truth but Yoonji laughs like it’s a joke until she sees my face.

“Wait what?”

“Martha thinks it’s my fault my father died.”

“Bitch.”

“Yeah.”

“You know you are making it less desirable to meet her.”

“I know I’m sorry unnie.”

“Aish! You’ll owe me big time!”

“I’ll buy you lamb kababs.”

“For the next month whenever I ask?”

“Yes.”

“Deal.” She answers with a chuckle. I sigh and walks over to my bed.

“I’ll make this room my own in no time.” I said with a small laugh. Yoonji smiles at me and opens her mouth to say something but before she can the door opens. A girl who is shorter then both of us and skinny walks in carrying a laundry basket. She has small brown eyes, long purple hair that’s up in a messy bun, and small but full lips. She’s followed by a girl who skinny but muscular and just as short. She has intense brown eyes, short electric blue hair, and heart shaped lips that are currently smiling at something the girl with purple hair said, presumably. The girl with purple hair looks up and yelps, scaring everyone.

“Are you roommate?” She asks in broken English. I smile politely and nod with a small greeting bow. The girl sets down her laundry basket and returns the bow.

“Yes I am. My name is Jung Songji. This is my best friend Min Yoonji-ssi.” Yoonji bows. I answer in fluent Korean, surprising the other girls, their eyes widen in shock.

“Oh, wow I didn’t know you could speak Korean. Sorry I just assumed—” Yoonji quickly cuts her off with a small wave.

“She gets that all the time.” She answers hurriedly. It was then that I remembered how sensitive I used to be about my looks. I chuckle and put a hand on Yoonji's shoulder.

“It’s okay unnie I’m not ashamed of how I look anymore.” I look back at my roommate. “I’m a half-er. My dad is Russian and my mom is Korean. I lived in Daegu for the first ten years of my life before I went to live in Russia for the next eight years and I just returned.” I say softly. The girl with purple hair nods.

“Ah that makes sense. I’m your roommate Kim Jisoo by the way and this is Park Sunyoung-ssi.” Sunyoung bows also.

“How old are you if you don’t mind my asking of course?” Sunyoung asks.

“I’m seventeen. My birthday is February twelfth.”

“Ah I am your unnie. Jisoo is technically your unnie too.”

“Well my birthday is January third actually. You can just call me Jisoo since the age gap is so close.” Jisoo answers with a smile and I returns it. Sunyoung looks at Yoonji expectantly.

“My birthday is March ninth, 1993.” Yoonji answers.

“August twelfth, 1993.” Sunyoung says

“You can just call me Yoonji Sunyoung-ssi and Jisoo you can call me unnie too.” Yoonji says politely. Sunyoung and Jisoo smile at my, we both nod.

“Yes, same for you Yoonji you call me Sunyoung and you can call me unnie SongjSongji-ah.” Now it was Yoonji and my turn to nod with a smile.

“Thank you unnie.” I say with a bow.

“Yah! How come you don’t bow to me anymore.” Yoonji asks with fake scorn.

“Because I got taller then you and it feels weird.” I answer obviously joking. Yoonji narrows her eyes playfully.

“Why you little brat. So disrespectful.” She says with a loud laugh. The three of us join her. When the laughter dies down we’re still smiling, Yoonji and I have moved to sit on my plain bed. Sunyoung moved to sit on Jisoo’s desk chair and the three of us watch while Jisoo puts away her clothes.

“So, if you don’t mind me asking, why are you a semester late Songji-ah?” Sunyoung asks.

“My Russian grandmother who I lived with before this didn’t believe school started in March and I didn’t have any way of proving her wrong.” Jisoo and Sunyoung shared a look that I politely ignored even though I knew what it said, ‘what a crazy lady.’

“Are you guys going to the Phi Gamma Delta party tomorrow? (A/N: for the story's sake let's pretend sororities and fraternities are common in Korean universities please?) Unnie or Sunyoung unnie now I guess, can make sure we get in for free.” Jisoo asked.

“Do you want to Yoonji unnie?” I asked, because I wasn’t sure Yoonji had plans but I desperately wanted to go. Yoonji shrugged nonchalantly.

“We can if you want.”

“I would like that. I could meet some of my classmates. Will you go with us Jisoo and Sunyoung unnie or are you guys going with someone else?” I ask.

“Sure!” Jisoo sounded excited “I was also going to ask the girl who lives across the hall Im Nayeon to go with us because her roommate, Jung Soojung, is rushing the sorority so we should all go together… I mean if you want.”

“Sure! That sounds fun actually.”

“Yah, look at the time.” Yoonji says glancing at her wristwatch, the rest of us look at their phones. “It’s almost six. We should leave before we’re late. You guys are more than welcome to come, we’re just meeting up with two other people for dinner off campus.” Yoonji offers Jisoo and Sunyoung. Sunyoung looks like she’s about to answer but Jisoo beats her to it.

“Sure, we’d love to. If you really don’t mind.” Jisoo says with a big smile. Sunyoung gives her a look that I can’t decipher but I doesn’t really try.

“I wouldn’t have offered if I minded and Songji likes you guys so I trust you.” Yoonji says as we all walk out the door after we gathered their stuff.

“Yoonji unnie isn’t really a people person.” I rush to explain when I see the scared looks on the girl’s faces, and the other two girls nod obviously relieved.

“Neither is Jisoo.” Sunyoung mutters.

“Unnie!” She whines.

“I’m sorry but it’s true.”

“Songji is my roommate and I want to be friends with her. I was so lonely last semester.”

“I remember. You spent most of your free time on my couch eating ice cream.”

“Oh, do you not live at the sorority house?” Yoonji asks.

“No, I do but I have a couch in my room.” She explains. Yoonji and I nod. The rest of the walk to the restaurant is filled with small talk and laughs. The four of us enjoy dinner with Hoseok and Tae. Sunyoung and Jisoo get along with the fabulously, same goes for the boys. Hoseok and my reunion was long overdue, considering how close we had been as children. We talked about how Dawon, Hoseok’s older sider, was studying law in America and how she was almost ready to graduate law school. The Daegu trio shared stories of our childhood. Sunyoung and Jisoo did the same. Hoseok talked about his girlfriend who would be attending The USKS next year. Sunyoung talked about her boyfriend, Chen, who was in the fraternity and he was studying vocal music with her. Jisoo and I bonded further over their mutual love of dance, even though she was a photography major. The six of them also make plans to take me shopping tomorrow to decorate my room and make it my own as we all prepare to leave the restaurant. The walk to campus was filled with laughs and new inside jokes. I was exceedingly happy that my life was blending together so well and that my friends were getting along. When Jisoo and I made it back to our room we got ready for bed in comfortable silence. After saying goodnight, I was laying in my bed staring happily at the ceiling, I had a feeling that this year was going to be fun and easy.

 

 ~*~

 

**SEPTEMBER 02, 2012**

I’m currently standing in front of a wall of comforter sets thinking about how much of my allowance I could spend today and still have money for food if needed. Martha called me earlier this morning to inform me that she had managed to transfer funds to a bank account in my name and the account would give me 100€ each month which translated to roughly 132,360.19 won. So, I know I have more than enough but I doesn’t know how long Martha’s “generosity” will last so I have to make what I have last for as long as possible. The set that cost less isn’t ugly just plain, with white bedsheets, gray pillow cases and a black blanket cover. The expensive set has dark purple bedsheets, with floral patterned teal/purple pillow cases and a matching blanket cover.

“Why are you looking at the comforter sets like they murdered your family?” a voice next to me asks. I jump and look at Hoseok with narrowed eyes. He’s carrying a package that contains a white down blanket that would fit in either blanket cover.

“Sachonoppa you scared me.” I mutter. His eyes widen and he smiles apologetically.

“Joesonghabnida.” He says with a small bow. I wave his apology off. “So why are you giving the sheets a death glare?”

“Because the pretty ones are expensive.”

“Didn’t you say you have something like 100,000 won to spend?”

“Well yeah… but—” he quickly cut me off.

“No buts. Spoil yourself a little and if you need money I’ll help out because it’s my job as sachonoppa to spoil you a little.” I pout. “No pouting and besides if you don’t accept my help you have two very scary noonas who will force their help on you.”

“Jung Hoseok I heard that.” Calls Sunyoung from behind us. Hoseok and I turn around, Sunyoung is glaring at him from two aisles over where she’s looking at towels. The entire group spilt up to look for things after they grilled me on what I had in mind for my room. Hoseok rubs the back of his neck with his free hand and chuckles awkwardly.

“Sorry noona.” He says. She clicks her tongue at him but says nothing and moves on. “So, anyway it’s okay to spoil yourself a little. You earned it.” he says and I look at him, we wear matching expressions of sadness. Hoseok is the only one who knows the extent of the abuse I suffered at Martha’s hand. I smile at that and nod.

“Okay I’ll go for the pretty stuff.” I say grabbing the pretty ones and together we walk through the store trying to find the others. Jisoo found a large purple body pillow along with two regular pillows, Sunyoung found a dark red tapestry, Tae found a set of fairy lights, Yoonji found me a set of frames (for pictures) but also posters and they all got me a stuffed pig. As a group we waddle outside and walk back to campus together. It was manageable because there was six of us, had it just been me I would have needed a cab because of all the stuff I bought. But of course, I wasn’t the only one who bought something, Tae got a lamp, Yoonji bought a new throw blanket, Jisoo bought another set of frames, Sunyoung bought a humidifier because her old one broke, and Hoseok bought a small mirror.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and please let me know if you find any mistakes haha :)


End file.
